Too Blind too see IT
by Lobsters forever
Summary: What if Ross and Rachel were best friends since they were little but then Chip tells the whole school that he loves Rachel. Rachel tells him she loves him like a brother. 13 years later they met on accident, and Ross is no longer the boy that he was. Ins
1. sorry

_I have a lot of fanfics on my plate, and I love to write these kind of stories where I go back into the past and everything. This is that that kind of story. I hope you will like it, I got the idea while watching the movie "Just Friends" even though it will not be like the movie at all. So no spoilers._

_Pairing: Ross and Rachel_

_Romance and Comedy_

_Some chapters may be rated R. This one is not -Lobsters forever_

**Story starts here:**

In 1987

We see the Ross with the afro and moustache riding his bike to Rachel's bike. He and Rachel have been best friends for almost 8 years now. They do everything together, though Rachel is unaware of Ross' feeling toward her. "This is so hard to say to you, because it is your graduation night, and we have been friends forever. Don't you ever want anything more?" He said finally arriving at her house. He took off his helmet as he heard loud music. He entered the house and saw many people dancing and drinking. He made his way through the party and came across Chandler and Monica. "Hey, it's The Ross- A-Tron." Chandler said. Ross smiled then asked "Why is everyone here? It was only supposed to be us four!" Monica responded "Oh well, Rachel invited them over. Oh and by the way she is upstairs in her bed room with Chip."

Ross grabbed his year book and said "This is the night I am telling Rachel about my feelings. I wrote it all in her yearbook. I hope she likes it." Monica pats him on the back "I am sure she will." As Ross go up stairs Chandler whispers 'He doesn't have a chance in hell"! Ross knocked on the door and Rachel opened it and hugged him tight. She then kissed him on the cheek, and said "Can you believe it. I graduated. Then next year I am coming to NYU with you, and we are going to have so much fun! I love you Ross!" Ross smiled then said "Well, Rachel I sighed your yearbook and I want you to read it." Rachel grabbed it as Chip came into the room. Through his year book on her bed and grabbed her and kissed her.

Ross was discussed and yelled "Hello" Chip picket up a year book and went out of the room. Rachel then opened up the year book and read "I see your sexy body go boom, boom, boom?" Rachel was confused. So was Ross Then he said "That's not mine." He said as he heard laughing coming from the hall way. Chip was reading the yearbook he wrote "Rachel, why can't we be together? I know I am just a geek, but I believe that we will be great together. I love you so much Rachel Green." Ross heard this and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and Rachel stopped him by yelling "Ross"! Ross stopped, and turned around nervous.

Rachel walked towards him "I love you to Ross" Ross smiled and leaned in to kiss her but Rachel kissed his cheek instead "As a brother". Ross walked away onto his bile and said "I will show you, I will show you all!" Chip walked out and said "Okay, right Ross. What are you going to do recreate a dinosaur and bring him to life and tell it to eat me?" Ross just rode off on his bike.

**Year 2000**

"No! No! I said I wanted Puff Daddy wearing a black tux and Madonna wearing a blue dress. Not the other way around! Why would she be wearing a tux and he be wearing a dress?" He said as he hung up his cell phone. He walked into his boss's office. "Yes, Sir?" His Boss pulled out a picture of a singer wearing nothing but jeans and her hair covering her breasts. "You see her? Her name is Phoebe Buffy. She's hot, she sucks at singing but I want her. " Ross sighs and says "Sir, I can't get her. We had one date and I ended up in the hospital." His boss nodded and said "You get her, or else I will fire you!" Ross nodded and walked out of the office. He looked into his Mercedes review mirror and saw that he looked good. Ross had lost the moustache and the hair and had now sexy spiky hair. He had gone to the gym and grown muscles he had really shown them.

He got on a plane with Phoebe and she started to sing on her private jet "Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat, what are they feeding you? Smelly cat, Smelly cat its not your fault? Is that good?" Ross was now under a newspaper and he said "Yes, that was fantastic!" Phoebe giggled and all of the sudden the pilot announced that they had to make an emergency pit stop because it was the snow as coming down to hard. Ross asked "Excuse me? Where are we?" The pilot responded "Long Island!" Ross sunk more into his chair.

Next Scene:

Ross and Phoebe enter a bar in Long Island. He then spotted his sister and said "Excuse do you know the time?" Monica turned round and said "Oh my God Ross you look so different. We haven't seen each other in what 13 years?" Wow you look amazing. Oh and this is my husband" Chandler turned around "Wow, Buddy. I can't believe your married to my little sister. If you hurt her I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Chandler face went white and said "Welcome home buddy" Then they hugged.

Phoebe pulled Ross away and went to the counter "I want a Shirley temple and what do you want Ross?" The waitress says "Oh my God you are. Ross Gellar? You look so great!" Ross gulped and said "You do to Rachel Green!" he said as he hugged her.

_This is only the beginning! Please tell me what you think!- Lobsters forever_


	2. shooken

_I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. I enjoy writing it too. A special thanks to **rachelgreengeller**: for always being supportive of my writing, and for always reviewing my work. I am truly flattered. Thank you, I really appreciate it. _

_Well this is the new part of the story. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do writing it. -Lobsters forever_

**New Chapter:**

Fear. **Fear** is an unpleasant feeling of perceived risk or danger, real or not. Some philosophers have considered fear to be a useless emotion with uniformly bad consequences; other thinkers note the usefulness of fear as a warning of bad situations. This last definition is exactly what Ross felt. As he hugged her he felt a lot of hatred for this woman, and what she did to him 13 years ago. Phoebe stomped her foot "Okay, well I am going to wait over there" she said as she pointed to the exit.

Ross smiled and asked "So, how did you become a waitress?" Rachel frowned and said "No, I am just doing this for some extra cash so I can become a fashion designer. My fatherthrew me out of the house after what I did to you. He said I should have gave nice boys a chance and leave the jerks alone." Then she started laughing nervously.

Ross thought of something. It would be perfect. He had to get back at her some way. His eyes became sneaky and his mouth curled as he though of his plan to get Rachel Green to sleep with him. That would show all the guys back in high school a thing or two. "So, Rachel" Ross said as he pulled a chair to sit on it. "How are you feeling sweetie?" he said in his sexy voice that he used to pick up women.

Rachel responded "Well, I am okay." Ross asked "Do you have a boyfriend?" Rachel answered "Oh no, I don't. I haven't really in like 3 years. Oh why am I telling you that?" Ross smiled and answered " I don't know!" They giggled and then the whole bar heard "Ross! Ross! Lets go! Ross!" Phoebe screamed. Ross yelled "In a minute!"

He then turned around and smiled at Rachel. Rachel smiled back. She couldn't believe how great he looked. He had become so strong and sexy. Ross then said "well what are you doing tomorrow night?" Rachel then replied "Oh nothing. Do you want to catch up?" Ross nodded and said "Well, I have to go. My client is waiting for me." Rachel laughed and signed and said "Your client. Oh, I thought she was your girlfriend. What do you do anyways? I thought you would become some palaeontologist or something."

Ross replied "Well, I thought that was a little geeky. So I decide which singers can make it or not. I am like a judge for the celebrity world. " Rachel smiled "Oh wow! Maybe I can make it in, if there's room." Ross smiled and hit her shoulder lightly and said "There's always room for you baby." He then walked out. Proud of his work, and ashamed that he had to leave with that monster standing by the door way. "Thank God. I was going to leave!" Phoebe said. "We all know what a disappointment that would be" Ross replied sarcastically.

**The next day:**

It was 6 pm and Ross went over to Chandler and Monica's house to review tonight. Luckily Monica wasn't home so he could talk to Chandler about it. Ross had rented the nicest Mercedes there was, so he could impress Rachel. He arrived at Chandlers and he spotted him taking the snow off his Volvo. "Hey Buddy" Chandler said. Ross smiled and Chandler asked "Well, what are you up to?" Ross replied " I am going to make that bitch regret the day she ever messed with me." Chandler then said "Don't hurt her though. She was your best friend." Ross nodded " I know. Don't worry. I just going to make sure that I do what ever those guys did to her in high school. You know be the anti- Ross. The new Chip Matthews." Chandler then said "That's not smart! She hated Chip. You have to be your self."

Ross signed and said "well, then I will be me with a sexier edge. Tonight she is going to get it from me." Chandler then said disgusted "What did I ever do to you?" Ross smiled and got back into his Mercedes rental and drove to Rachel's house. Rachel walked out her small bungalow. She stood in shock and said "Wow. Nice car!" Ross said "I know, I hate it too! It was the only one they had. I was hoping for a limo or something but they didn't have one." Rachel raised her eyebrows as she got into the car. She then asked "Where are we going?" Ross said "A place, that is not that too flashy. The Red Lobster." Rachel nodded and said "I love that place! But your not aloud to eat lobster. Wait, they have fish." Ross smiled. At how easy it was to get in her pants.

**That night at about 10 pm:**

Ross was walking Rachel to her house. He explained "Then after, Justin Timberlake forgot to sign his papers. So, I had too" Rachel replied bored "Yeah, yeah. That's just great." Ross leaned in to kiss her and she went to hug him, and they held onto each other. He shook her.

**The next day:**

"You shook her?" Chandler asked. Ross replied "yeah, we were stuck. She was really bored though. I guess you are right. I have to be a pussy." Chandler spit out his water "What happened to you man? Why can't you be the same guy as you were in high school. She could fall in love with that. Not this new king of the world you." Ross replied "no, that's not going to work. If she wants some sensitive idiot. I am going to give it to her."

He picked up the phone and said "hello, Rachel. The titanic is celebrating 10 years of beauty. They are showing it tonight at the theatres. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Rachel said confused "You want to see that?" Ross replied " yeah. I was just a little nervous last night. I was acting really weird. So, it starts at 9 pm. Do you want to go?" Rachel replied "yeah, sure Do you mind if I bring my friend Jo?" Ross said "Yeah, sure bring her. Bye see you tonight honey." Ross hung up. Chandler said "Oh, you have a date with two girls!" Ross sighed. Then said "Oh, can you make sure. That my client doesn't get bored!" Chandler turned around to see Phoebe playing her guitar and then shouting "No! I messed up! What the hell is wrong with me?" Chandler replies sarcastically "Oh joy!"

_Please tell me what you think Luv Lobsters forever _


	3. sensitive

_Hello, again. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please do me a favour and let me know if I should continue. I hope you like this story because I am enjoying writing it. Also I would like to tell one of the reviewers that they guessed right. You know who you are. Also I would like to take the time to thank you all for reading. - Love Lobsters forever_

**New Chapter:**

Ross was looking in the mirror while observing if he looked okay or not. He picked up his comb and started to sing "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one you see. V is this very, very extraordinary. E is everything that you adore and I know. Love was made for me and you!" He stopped singing as he heard the door bell. He answered it "Rachel, oh how wonderful you look. Just as beautiful as a lily." Rachel smiled "Well, thank you Ross." She said as she hugged him. Ross let go and Rachel said "Oh this is Joey." Ross' record scratched "I'm sorry, but you're a man." Ross said. Joey shook his hand and said "Yeah, I guess I am." Ross said "Right-to. How and when did you two meet?" Rachel replied "We meet in the park, you see Joey here was helping a child on the swings. He is such a sweet guy."

Ross smiled and shook Joey's hand again "Well, Joey nice to meet you." He held on tight and squeezed his hand." Joey wiggled his hand out and responded "Yeah, same Ross. Well, lets go."

The movie theatre was quiet. Rachel was crying and so was Joey. Ross looked over his shoulder and saw him crying so he closed his eyes tight, then reminded himself quietly to not scream. He took his index finger and poked both of his eyes. Ross had now formed tears in his eyes. Rachel looked over at him and said "Oh, Ross." She said as she hugged him for comfort." Ross smiled pleased and Joey saw this. So he acted fast "Rachel, do you want anything? Anymore more popcorn? Tissues? I came prepared." Rachel smiled and took his tissues and wiped her eyes and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet." Ross yelled "You have got to be kidding!" People turned around and yelled for him to be quiet.

Ross was driving back home and Rachel was sitting in the back she didn't want him to be lonely. Just as Ross was now. He was driving while Rachel and Joey were talking. Ross had enough he had to say something . "So, Joey what do you do for a living?" Rachel responded for him "He is an actor. Maybe you can help him make it big." Ross replied "I doubt it." Rachel frowned. Joey said "It's okay, I don't need his help. I can just pray to God for some luck." Ross slapped his hand on the wheel. Rachel asked "What was that?" Ross replied " A fly" Joey then asked "in winter?" Ross replied "Well, you never know when one gets in." They arrived at Joey's house, and he said "Rachel, would you like to come in?" Ross was praying "please say no. Please say no." Rachel responded "Maybe another night. I want to go over to my old house to show Ross something." Ross turned around to see Rachel smiling. Joey said "well, Rachel. See you tomorrow at 5."

Rachel crawled into the front seat while Ross started to drive. When they arrived, Rachel held his hand. Ross smiled and thought this was going to be the night. He and Rachel walked into the house and said "lets go to my bedroom." Ross said "I like that idea." She opened the door to her old bedroom, and saw pictures of them all over the wall. She then came back and said "Here, you never got to read what I wrote in your year book. " she said as she handed it to him. "You just took off without saying good bye. That was the last time I ever saw you. I missed you, and now you're here. So, just read the damn yearbook."

Ross opened it and saw "To my best friend, Ross I love you so much. You have made things possible for me. You helped me when my parents got divorced, and when Monica and I used to fight for which teddy bear we should use as our children in our game of house. We go way back, and I can't imagine how college is going to be with you. We are going to have so much fun. I also want to take time to say sorry for Chip. He was a jerk. You better write something nice in my year book. Love Rachel Karen Green. XOXO"

Ross closed the year book and said "I am so sorry. It's just that you hurt me really bad that night. I needed this. Thank you." Ross said actually touched by her words. Rachel came up to him kissed him on the cheek and said "Yeah, well. I am the one that needs to be sorry. But that is how I felt back then" Ross hit a light bulb. Rachel just realized what she said and asked "Do you want to sit on the bed? Like old times?" Ross nodded.

They both jumped onto the bed, and smiled at one another. Ross laid down on the bed and Rachel saw this and did so also. Rachel went on her side and wondered "Who are you Ross?" Ross answered "I know what you mean. I have changed since high school. I am not the same person, I am little bit edgier." Rachel stopped him there. "No, your not. Now you are like you were in high school. So nice, and sweet. Before when we are at Red Lobster you were this arrogant jerk trying to impress me. That's not what I want in you. I want you to tell me who the real Ross is."

Ross nodded and said "Well, this is the real Ross." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Rachel responded to the kiss and said as she backed away off the bed "You know what? That is not what I had in mind. All I wanted you to do is tell me what you are feeling. Please just get out." Ross got up and said "I am sorry, I thought this is what you wanted." He meant that, he really did mean it. This is not just about proving something to those jerks in high school. Ross was falling for her. Just for a second there, he thought she was too.

_Tell me what you think. Please review._


	4. stuck

_Hello children. I am sorry I could not write do to school and everything else. But I am writing now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review at the end.- Love Lobsters forever_

**New Chapter:**

Ross walked down the stairs of Rachel's house. He remembered where he and Rachel used to sit and talk about everything from feet to sex. He remembered why he had loved her so much in high school, and from that he remembered that she will never, ever love him for the man he is. Now, oppose to the Ross from high school he could get any girl he wanted. Though what if the one he actually wanted didn't want him back. Would things turn out right in the end?

Ross reached for the handle to get out of this house that was full of memories. He reached for it and saw Joey on the other side holding lilies. Joey said "Oh, I was just about to knock." Ross let the door open for him "She is upstairs in her room. Listen Joey, take good care of her. She deserves it." Ross said as he walked out onto the drive way and into his car. He waved bye to Joey and Joey waved back surprised. He hadn't expected Ross to give up a fight. Though he had, and now Rachel was his.

Joey walked up the stairs in her room. Rachel sat there crying. "Rachel, is something wrong?" Rachel then replied "Well, yeah. It's just that. I let him go, Joey. I shouldn't have." Joey sat down and said "No, you didn't let him go. I am right here." Rachel looked up and said "Joe, you're my really good friend. I love you, but not like I love him."

Joey then said "Rachel, can't you tell that man loves you?" Rachel grabbed a Kleenex and asked "How do you know?" Joey then said "Well, I know it for a fact. He is probably outside on your front step right now."

Rachel took a deep breath and went downstairs and look outside. He wasn't there. She walked back upstairs and said "Joey, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Joey smiled. He had won her after all.

**Net scene:**

The next night Ross had decided to take a plane to Paris with his "weird singer". Phoebe sang "La, la, la. We are American, we hate Cuba, la la la la." Ross said "wow, is it just me or did you get better?" Phoebe smiled and said "Yeah, I know." Ross took his hand and made it look like a gun and shoot himself in the head.

He took his suitcase, and Phoebe asked "Do you have the tickets?" Just as she said that the lights came off. It was a blackout. Chandler had come downstairs and said "This is the only neighbour hood that has the problem. We are going to have to go to Rachel's old house. Ross said "Nope, I have to go to the airport." Chandler said "Nope, you can't because you can't find your tickets, you lost them remember? You can't leave now its Christmas Eve." Ross nodded and said "I am not going there!" Phoebe said "Come on, I am a fucking star! I deserve light!" Ross said "No!" Chandler said "Fine, then you can stay here with your friends the spiders." Ross then said "I'll drive." He felt a chill up his spine as he remembered his fear of spiders.

They arrived at Rachel's house and Joey was there having a dinner with her. Chandler and Monica knocked on the door and said "hey, Merry Christmas Eve." Rachel hugged Monica and whispered in her ear "Are you sure he isn't gay?" Monica chuckled and shook her head. She kissed Chandler on the cheek, and then she saw Ross and said "Hey." Ross just walked in, and gave her his jacket with out saying anything. Ross walked in to see Joey. Ross frowned as he remembered about him.

Joey asked "Rachel, sweetie. Can I be excused?" Rachel nodded and then she pulled him in and kissed him just to make Ross jealous. Ross turned around and began to talk to Chandler. After Joey had left outside. Rachel had begun to talk only about Joey and how serious they were. Ross needed some fresh air, so he went to the back door. He opened the door slightly but then heard Joey talking on his phone, so he decided to listen. "Yeah, sweetie. I miss you too! I can't wait to get out of here, so I can get to you. I love you too. Ok bye!" Ross opened the door fully now and yelled "What?"

Joey turned around, but it was too late. Ross had already punched him and he was lying on the floor. Rachel had heard the yelling and came out and said "What the hell is going on?" Ross replied "This asshole has been cheating on you!" Rachel put her hands on her hips and yelled "Ross, stop it! This is enough, you can't make up shit! Joey is way to sensitive and cares for women too much to hurt them like that." Joey had gotten up, and then he hugged Rachel. He turned to Ross and said "I can't believe you would punch me! For a cigarette too, you could have just asked me." Rachel had gotten furious and shoved Ross. Monica had now come out and said "You guys stop! It's Christmas Eve! Can you stop?" Rachel gained control of her self and took Joey inside for some ice. Ross then said sadly "I don't smoke!" Chandler nodded.

The song plays while we see a couple of shoots. **Bop Bop baby by Westlife. _Please read it, because the song makes a lot of sense with the story._**

**WESTLIFE - Bop Bop Baby Lyrics**

My mama said nothing would break me or lead me astray

Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away

You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead

I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy

Small things like

When I call you at home and he answers the phone

Or I get your machine and I don't hear me

When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head

When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go

Can't live my life this way

Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know

And put my mind at ease for sure

On a love train

20 odd years now

I got off today

But nobody said the stop that I've taken

Was a stop too late

Now I'm alone I'm thinking of stupid

Hurtful small things like

When I call you at home and he answers the phone

Or I get your machine and I don't hear me

When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head

When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go

Can't live my life this way

Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know

And put my mind at ease for sure

Maybe it's time to say goodbye

Maybe it's time to let this lie

This is when we must set things right

Now that we've gone our separate ways

I just can't live these desperate days

This is what I've been trying to say

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go

Can't live my life this way

Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know

And put my mind at ease for sure

_Please review! Thanks!_


	5. stability

_Sorry for the delay, I was busy writing other stories and doing homework. Well, school finished, so I can update easily. I actually want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah! - Love Lobsters forever_

NEW CHAPTER:

Ross walked into Rachel's house and sat down. Rachel snapped and said "You are not welcome here!" Ross sighed and said "Fine, I don't want to be here anyways. I'd rather be in Paris." Ross walked out of the house, and Chandler then said "Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel nodded then said "Can it wait, I have to get some ice for Joey." Chandler nodded, before he got to talk to her. The truth was, he never actually talked to her about Ross. Joey kept making sure that that wouldn't happen. So as Chandler and Monica left the house they wished them Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Monica and Chandler drove to the Hotel Ross was staying at with Phoebe. When they got to the counter "I am sorry, they checked out an hour ago." Monica looked down and said "Well, I guess that's the end of it!" Chandler nodded and said "Let's go home."

A couple of hours later, Ross had arrived home. Went to sign Phoebe Buffy at his office. He sat down on his couch of his home, cracked open a bottle of beer. He turned on the TV and watched happy couples kiss. He closed the television set and opened his radio. A song that he never heard before came on his favourite station. The song is called Hungry for love by Di-rect:

**Days confused  
My heart's abused  
I wake up alone  
I see coffee cups and washing up  
Reality is home**

My head is spinning so fast  
Will this hangover pass  
I don't wanna be lonely   
You left the world from above  
And I believe that no heart  
Is meant to find someone

Hungry for love  
And tired of frustration  
Thirsty for something else  
I'm empty inside, I need a sensation  
Falling completely out of myself

Life amaze  
I'm lost today  
I'm blowing away  
How do you find your destiny  
Is there anybody out there

So now I'm driving to fast  
Hear the radio blast  
All the worries from my head  
Feel like I'm losing control  
Looks like I'm ready to go  
Yes I'll find someone

Hungry for love  
And tired of frustration  
Thirsty for something else  
I'm empty inside, I need a sensation  
Falling completely out of myself

Ooo… nothing could be better  
Than taking all the missing pieces  
And make this picture last forever

Yeahheayeahhh…

Hungry for love  
And tired of frustration  
Thirsty for something else   
I'm empty inside, I need a sensation  
Falling completely 

Oooo.. Hungry for love  
And tired of frustration  
Thirsty for something else  
I'm empty inside, I need a sensation   
Falling completely out of myself

Yeahheayeahhh yeahh..   
I'm hungry for love now..  
Yeahheayeahhh yeahh..  
I'm hungry for love, I'm out of time..  
Yeahheayeahhh yeahh..   
Yeahheayeahhh yeahh.. 

He sat there listening to the song. He realized that maybe he didn't love Rachel. Maybe he just wanted a girlfriend. He smiled and thought "that must be it". He went to his room and took out an old yearbook. He looked through it, and pointed to a picture of Rachel. "Ugly, selfish, amazing, beautiful, and an angel. Oh dam it! It's got to be the love thing! I love Rachel! I love Rachel Green. She is with Joey. Joey that cheater! What am I doing here?" Ross repeated. He picked up his keys and left his penthouse.

Back in Long Island, it was morning. Rachel heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Rachel then said surprised "Chandler, hi. Merry Christmas!" Chandler said "Look, Rachel. We have to talk." Rachel noticed Chandler serious face and invited him inside.

It was now 5 pm, and Joey walked to Rachel's house with roses in his hand. Rachel opened the door and smiled and kissed him. Then said "Merry Christmas." She took him into his living room and took his roses and said "Joey, before I slap you with these flowers, I want to you to tell me that you're a liar and a cheater and all Ross ever did was want to hang out with me." Joey stood surprised and said "What are you talking about? Ross is the lair, and now Chandler there."

Chandler said "Hey!" Joey then said while shaking his hand "Sorry, and Merry Christmas by the way dude." Chandler nodded and said "Merry Christmas . I like your jacket where did you get it?" Joey replied "At Macys'. Half price. The leather is really great!" Rachel stood there then yelled "Hello! My situation!" Joey then said "Fine, its ok. I admit it, I did cheat on you." Then he nodded. Rachel stood there and asked "What about sorry?" Joey just nodded. Rachel took the roses and through him out of the house.

That night, Rachel was by herself. Eating popcorn watching "It's a wonderful life." She shouted at the television set "It's a wonderful life my ass!" She heard a person throw the nightly Time magazine against her front door. She opened it, and heard "Is this what your looking for?" asked a man. Rachel stood still and took the times and said "Thanks Ross." Rachel looked him up and down and asked "You want to come in?" Ross smiled and said "can we talk?" Rachel nodded. As they went into the bungalow.

Two minutes later Ross came in with Hot chocolate. Rachel asked "Aren't we too old for this stuff?" Ross smiled and said "No one is ever to old for hot coco and marshmallows." Rachel smiled and Ross said "I want to tell you something." Rachel smiled and said "What?" Ross said "First of all, I don't smoke. Second of all, I am not some maniac that only loves materialistic things."

Rachel sighs and says "I know. You are still that Ross from high school." Ross smiles and says "Rachel, I know your with Joey. But I love you so much. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. I want to be with you forever. I will never, ever, hurt you…again." Rachel laughed and said "Lets go upstairs." Ross chuckled "I like that idea." Rachel chuckled. Ross picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room.


End file.
